Metropolis:Revelation, Reflections, & Revelations
by p. wimbs
Summary: KT Citizens of Metropolis are picking up the pieces. Kenichi grieves and starts rebuilding Tima. Story deals angst and reflections on events leading to that tragic day.
1. Prologue

Metropolis

Revelation, Reflections, and Resurrection

Prologue

Kenichi Ban has been living in Metropolis for a month, living in a city of ruins. Amongst those ruins is someone Kenichi lost, as he looks out at a city has become an enigma of its former self. Kenichi also takes the time to look at what's left of a building responsible for Metropolis' current state. But what that building did to Kenichi and the person he cared for and loved even though he denies these feelings to himself. Kenichi has changed since the loss of Tima, his companion and friend. Deep down Kenichi misses Tima and not a day goes by without him looking back to that day when Tima lost her grip trying to hold on to Kenichi's hand falling to her demise. Kenichi often sit and thinks about it which leads to him being upset and breaking down in tears.

Kenichi's POV

Metropolis was a city rich in technology and modern design. Metropolis was unlike other cities like New York City and Tokyo, Metropolis was a city that was built one level on top of another level or a city built on top of another city. Metropolis was the epicenter for economics, technology, culture, and other innovations. One of those innovations was not technical but more based on human relations unlike other cities Metropolis was a city which humans and robots coexisted together. But under this silver lining were serious problems that citizens of Metropolis faced and if these problems were not addressed the future of Metropolis would be in jeopardy. One of these many problems were jobs, robots took up the majority of the workforce forcing the less fortunate into poverty. The reason for this is because the city and some companies relied on robots for jobs normally performed by humans. For CEOs and the city this method saved money and to this end citizens living in Zone 1 protested. In addition, citizens living in Zone 1 are forced to live in homes and apartments that are normally suitable for one family but at time up to 2 to 3 were living in one room homes and apartments. There were no schools for children or for those who wanted to change their way of life. Robots also showed their defiance because of the apartheid like treatment and laws that were enforced. Some of these robots rebelled leading to their destruction by Marduks founded by Duke Red. The Marduk Party was at first a political party but turned into a squad similar to the Gestapo dedicated to eradicating robots that go outside their zone or go berserk.

These indiscretions led to an event that no one expected. The event that most of the discretions took place was during the weeklong celebration of the completed Ziggurat. The Ziggurat is a tower which extends far into the heavens. The Ziggurat is based on the Bible versions of the Tower of Babel. The towerwas created to show arrogance and power but was destroyed when the Babylonian King angered God. The creation of the Ziggurat at first was viewed by many as a military facility for the defense of the state. But many were quick to change their assessments of this when the dome opened and fired a ray into the sun. Many leaders determined that Duke Red who created the Ziggurat had different plans in mind, plans that would be dangerous to the state of Metropolis and the world.

These plans almost came to fruition when an innocent child named Tima sat on the throne. Tima was the daughter of Duke Red whom had passed away many years ago. Tima was a robot that resembled a human being. Tima's creator, Dr. Laughton was commissioned by Duke Red to build Tima so that she can claim her place on the throne of the Ziggurat and rule the world. Duke Red's plans like I said before almost came to pass. One of the reasons for this is the delay of her construction by Laughton because her fuel system was not stable and if she was to be activated she would exploded. Secondly, Rock, the leader of the Marduk Party and adopted son of Duke Red resented robots and did not want a robot sitting on the throne that should be occupied by his father. Rock's belief led to the destruction of the laboratory hoping to cover all traces of Tima and Laughton. Unfortunately Rock's plans failed when my uncle and I (originally sent to Metropolis to arrest Dr. Laughton for several animal rights violations) came to rescue the doctor and Tima from the fire. After I rescued Tima, we fell through a sewage drain leading to Zone 3 which is a restricted area where sewage is disposed of and where the majority cleaning robots worked. When we were not running from Marduks, Tima and I spent our time getting to know each other through introducing of each other, spelling, and writing. And through those hardships to survive Tima and I created a bond that would ultimately be broken due to evil intentions.

The evil intentions of Duke Red led Tima to sit on the throne after being shot by Rock and her heart which kept a mechanism that which took control of her system. Upon her sitting down on the throne whatever feelings and past she had was gone. Tima had become an emotionless weapon to rule to the world. However Tima through all her time and experiences with me witnessed two mistreatments to robots the destruction of Fifi and the shooting of Pero led her to punish all mankind. But I had faith in Tima and I pulled her off the throne. Even when Tima was not herself I still believed in her. I saw Tima revert back but it too late while trying to pull her up to safety Tima let go and fell. I felt a piece of me went with Tima that day. And with Tima's death, Metropolis and the problems which led to this went with her.

The next day the rebuilding effort is underway I walk down and see a robot with one of Tima's parts I asked the robot where was this found and Fifi came and given me Tima's heart and begin to chant her "Tima" which led the other robots to chant her name. Upon hearing the chants of the robots and holding the Tima's heart in my hand tears fell and cried.

I told my uncle that I would like to stay here but a day does not go by without me thinking of him and Tima I how I miss them both. I am determined to help my robot friends but they are as determined to help me and for that I am grateful. I cannot live my life wishing that she was here I got to have her in my life. And as each day goes by my friends and I continue our search for Tima's remains because I refuse let her remain missing. I also refuse to have Tima's life cut short because of the evil intentions of others. Tima deserves a chance at life and to choose what is in her best interest. In order for that to happen we cannot live in a city where the less fortunate is oppressed constantly with no work or income to support their families. We cannot live in a city where robots are alienated by humans regardless of past indiscretions. Something must be done to prevent what happened a month ago from repeating itself. I am a firm believer in learning from the mistakes of the past for failure to do would lead to history repeating itself.

After the destruction of the Ziggurat the great city known as Metropolis was a shell of its former self. The buildings which towered into the heavens were gone. The tallest of them the Ziggurat was destroyed. The people that were once festive and full of happiness were homeless. The robots whose roles were overshadowed by the people who lived in the upper level of Metropolis were now on the surface slowly picking up the pieces of a city that both relied on them and rejected them. The leaders such as the President and his advisors that had dedicated their lives to Metropolis hoping to make things better for both human and robot kind are either dead or missing. And if some of these leaders such as Mayor Lyon have survived and are out and about looking at the damages they are asking questions. One of the few questions that will be asked is how can Metropolis a city with a great future and promise end up like this?

Author Notes: This story is basically about the past, present, and future of Metropolis. The title and the three R's are the testament to what this story is about. The word revelation deals with the tragedy and what people would have called the end of the world. Reflection means to think about the previous event and the process of reconsidering actions and decisions. In other words, what caused Metropolis' demise and what do the citizens need to do to prevent this from ever happening again. Lastly, resurrection is to bring back from the dead. In this story the resurrection of Tima and resurrection of a new Metropolis, in other words from the ashes of the old Metropolis a new Metropolis will be born with the lessons of the past in mind. Later chapters will be the grieving process, the construction and resurrection of a new Tower and the election for President and Mayor of Metropolis just to start off with. Please review Thank You.


	2. 1 Living My Life of Dreams of Yesterday

Metropolis

Revelation, Reflections, and Resurrection

Chapter 1

Living My Life of Dreams of Yesterday

This chapter deals with Kenichi's loss, how he mourns for Tima, the problems that plague him during this time of mourning and the reaching out for help.

Kenichi's POV

I wake up early eager to continue my search of Tima and whatever parts I could find from the surrounding area formerly known as the Ziggurat. I part the sheet to look outside, all I can see is a city in ruin. There is no avoiding it Metropolis as I remembered from the first day I arrived to the day of the tragedy is no more. The Metropolis I know died a month ago and as I look out the window I see the citizens primarily the humans still in shock over the loss. I for one would be in shock too if one month ago Tokyo was here and within a week the city is turned to nothing but rubble and ash. But as I look outside I look back at that week, on Monday was a day of celebration and by week's end instead of enjoying the parade which was planned until the revolution, the citizens was now picking up the pieces of a city that fell apart as a result of the city's problems.

I have had my share of problems since that day I have not been the same. Since Tima's death Fifi and I have been looking for Tima's parts with help from several worker robots and have made progress. But there have been times when I think about her when everything slows down and it has not been too good. One day I was in my room listening to the radio Tima found after being chased by those damn Marduks. Suddenly the song "I Can't Loving You" came on the radio, as I listened to the lyrics I reminisce about Tima and I together. My most memorable time I had with Tima when she remembered her name and learn how to write that moment brought us together. And as I remember those times I sit back and listen to a song that reminds me of Tima.

(I can't stop loving you)  
I've made up my mind  
To live in memory of the lonesome times  
(I can't stop wanting you)  
It's useless to say  
So I'll just live my life in dreams of yesterday  
(Dreams of yesterday)

Those happy hours that we once knew  
Tho' long ago, they still make me blue  
They say that time heals a broken heart  
But time has stood still since we've been apart

(I can't stop loving you)  
I've made up my mind  
To live in memories of the lonesome times  
(I can't stop wanting you)  
It's useless to say  
So I'll just live my life in dreams of yesterday

(Those happy hours)  
Those happy hours  
(That we once knew)  
That we once knew  
(Tho' long ago)  
Tho' long ago  
(Still make me blue)  
Still ma-a-a-ake me blue  
(They say that time)  
They say that time  
(Heals a broken heart)  
Heals a broken heart  
(But time has stood still)  
Time has stood still  
(Since we've been apart)  
Since we've been apart

(I can't stop loving you)  
I said I made up my mind  
To live in memory of the lonesome times

(I can't stop wanting you)  
It's useless to say  
So I'll just live my life of dreams of yesterday  
(Of yesterday)

And as I sit and remember those times, and the song playing I break down uncontrollably as tears stream down my face and onto papers containing Tima's data and blueprints. When the song ends I look at Tima's heart as more tears fall I realized that Tima was more that just a robot and a friend she was someone whom reached out to me. Tima didn't know where she stood in society but she chose me to lean on for support and I considered Tima to be my friend. I looked at Tima sitting on the roof while talking with Atlas. And finally when Tima spelled my name I realized after blushing beet red when she thanked me I considered Tima to be more than a friend even though I denied openly how I truly feel about Tima. People think that young people do not know the true meaning of love and it's true, but not all relationships start with a kiss. And Tima and I are an example of this, we did not have to kiss to express how we felt about each other.

It was through the dangers we faced, the determination to survive, and the times we spent alone from the lab fire to Tima remembering her name that brought us together. And it seemed that no matter where we went we were inseparable. And when we were separated our determination to be together grew. I remember when the Marduk took me away I would not calm down and they sedated me. I also remember when Tima and I were just few inches apart in the Ziggurat as I lie unconscious unable to move wanting to stay awake but I couldn't. The Marduks kept my uncle and me at bay preventing me from reaching Tima and I was unable to do anything to help. I blame myself for not being too strong to defend Tima against Rock or that fool Duke Red. But I can't shake the fact that Tima's gone and I'm faced with a difficult task of finding her parts and bringing her back. I often visit that damn tower or what left of it to find Tima's parts. Every time I go to that place I get angry and a part of me wants to destroy what left of it to rid myself of the pain that has turned me into an emotional wreck.

I have had nightmares that would keep me up all night. By morning I am a wreck and by noon I get so exhausted that I am of no help to the other robots. Most of my nightmares take place in the Ziggurat and how Tima reacted after being shot. How I saw the unemotional Tima still remains vividly etched in my mind to this day. I go back to how she came close to taking my life and wonder if I had perished how would she have taken my passing? I often ask myself would Tima take her own life if she realized what she has done. But above all else my hands shake when I think about how she died and what I could have done to prevent it. There are times that I've walk the streets of a recently departed Metropolis because I cannot sleep. I often go to Zone 1 to visit the people who were part of the movement and they often "ask why you at this hour?" I would not answer their question but they would soon know the truth from Atlas when he gets released from the hospital. Other nights I walk the streets going past buildings that were destroyed and bringing back parts that could be useful in Tima's recovery. Other than that I have taken Tima's death very hard and I do not talk to people about her death because of the pain that would follow.

But there is one person whose presence I miss about the same as I miss Tima's and it's my Uncle Shunsaku. Uncle Shunsaku has been there for me ever since I was little he has been my confidante and friend. The one person who I trust with anything I wish he was here to help me get through this. Fifi pulled me aside one day asking how I was feeling and how concerned he was for me. Fifi asked about how I was dealing with Tima's death and why I allowed myself to get to a point that I could not reach out for help. Fifi being a caring friend told me to write a letter to my uncle telling him of how my progress in Metropolis was going but also tell him about my current problem. Fifi along with others including some from the movement encouraged me to write the letter because it was for my own good. If I did not go through with it what help would I be to them and most of all what help would I be to Tima if I wanted her back?

That night while everybody was either looking for parts or resting for the night I wrote my Uncle a lengthy letter.

Dear Uncle Shunsaku,

It has been a month since you left Metropolis and it has been a long time since we have been together and I miss your presence deeply. During my time here I've managed to find parts of Tima near the Ziggurat. We are still trying to find the notebook that contains all of the data required to help build Tima it has been hard trying to find that book but I am confident that we will be successful. Several robots have volunteered to help find parts which I'm grateful. I just can't wait until Tima is rebuilt so she can live a real life in a society where she is accepted.

The city is still reeling from the tragedy a month ago; people are in the streets still in shock over what happened. Robots from the other zones have now surfaced to help in the relief effort but it has been tough sledding. Even though the city is gone, the government still exists in a sense. President Boon and his advisor were assassinated the day of the revolution and everybody is still stricken by the loss. The city has now turned to Mayor Lyon to help lead the citizens of Metropolis. The Mayor however is very heartbroken over the loss of the city. Even though Mayor Lyon survived the tragedy he has been mum the majority of the time while reaching out to the international community and organizations for relief. The mayor has been very saddened that he could not do much to stop Duke Red and many people do not blame him. The Mayor despite his emotional state quickly took action to restore some law and order when he had then former Superintendent Notarlin reinstated to head the Police Department. Immediately after that Notarlin heard what happened to Pero when he tried to subdue the revolution and has a result Pero is in the process of being rebuilt. However the news concerning Metropolis maybe good but lately some other news has not been so good.

You are probably wondering why I spent six to nine lines talking about the conditions of the city instead of me. While I was writing this letter I have been trying to figure out how tell you what is the problem. I remember what happened the night of the tragedy and when you left to escape. I was left alone with Tima, I managed to pull her from the throne but after I pulled her from the throne she still wasn't herself. Tima tried to take my life but when the Ziggurat exploded the mechanism that took her memories and feelings away deactivated and Tima changed back. Sadly, while she was hanging over the edge I tried pulling her up and when a piece that was in her back snapped loose. I grab Tima's hand and tried to pull her up but her grip wasn't strong enough and she plummets to her death.

The next morning before I met up with you I ran into some robots and they were searching the pile of rubble I saw one robot with a part that belonged to Tima, I asked the robot where this was found. At that moment an Albert II robot Tima and I named Fifi came and given me Tima's heart and begin to chant her name "Tima". All of the sudden all the other robots followed suit chanting "Tima" because they too had found parts that belonged to her. When I heard the other robots chanting her name I broke down and cried that is why I ask you was it okay for me stay I want Tima in my life Uncle. My problem is Uncle is that I am currently grieving Tima's loss and I am having a hard times dealing with the pain that when she died and taken a piece of me with her. I remember the times that I taught Tima how to write in which she wrote my name. I also help Tima read and introduce herself to me. I blame myself for several things that I could have done to prevent Tima's death. One of those is what happened in the Ziggurat when Rock shot Tima I think about it a lot Uncle when that mechanism took her away from me and erased everything that meant so much to us both. (While I was writing to this point I broke down and cried the tears staining the paper.) I blame myself because I was not strong enough to defend Tima and hopefully escape the tower. I have nightmares Uncle of that moment which in the Ziggurat and there are times that sit and think back to that week of the completion of the Ziggurat.

So many things occurred from our arrival in Metropolis, to investigating Laughton, Tima and I and the run-ins with the Marduks to us finally parting ways while I chose to stay in Metropolis you left for Tokyo. Even after a month I sit here and think of all those things and how I met Tima and what we done meant a lot to me. And from all those events and near death experiences we had together, a bond was formed. I hoped that bond would hold us together and get us through the danger that I lie ahead but I was wrong and we both know how that ended Uncle?

Tima is gone and everytime I have a nightmare or sit back and reflect on what happened, I have a breakdown. What made me finally contact you by letter was that Fifi was concerned and encouraged me to reach out for help. Fifi realized that he could only do but so much to help me through this but Fifi said that you Uncle can help me deal with my loss. Fifi told me that if I don't seek help that my emotional state would be no good in bringing Tima back. I look at the tower and it angers me each time I have to look for parts. Sometimes I want to destroy what's left of that wretched place because of what happened there and the pain that it has brought me.

So I write to you Uncle to help me, give me the strength and guidance that I need to so I can deal with my loss so I can be an important part in rebuilding Tima. I want to do more to help the city as well and I know deep down that you want to help out after what happened to Pero and the incident in the Ziggurat. So when you get this letter please can you comeback to Metropolis. But if you can't please write something to help me get through the pain so I can focus on the task at hand. I know that the grieving process take time but I do not want to delay Tima's rebuilding. I know that I'm asking too much from you but this is very important I did not reach out for help until it was too late. At this point any help that you and offer would be greatly appreciated.

Finally, I want to thank you Uncle Shunsaku for being there for me, taking me in and for raising me to be a responsible person. And finally thank you being the only person to listen to me and giving me advice which has been a great benefit to me. I look forward to seeing you or hearing from you soon now I must get back to helping the others thanks for everything Uncle.

Your nephew with love,

Kenichi

After I wrote the letter I left for the Hotel Coconut since they allowed me to send mail out through them. When I returned I looked at all the parts that were gathered in a room large enough to hold the parts as well the module the robots and I managed to drag back from Laughton's lab the same one that Tima was in when I found her. As I looked at the module I can remember the night of the fire when I first met Atlas and members of the movement. I sat down in front of the module and just stared at it as my memories of that night when I met Tima for the first time.

Like I said before, it was a life or death situation whether it was with running from the Marduks or hiding from them. It was all the same a Marduk started the fire and it was a Marduk that would be chasing after us. The only fun thing about the whole situation was the bike ride through Zone 1 and seeing those Marduks running after us like crazy despite the situation it was still funny. But now as I grow weary I realize that my memories of Tima will always be with me. That Tima for now may not be here in presence but she's will always be with me in spirit. After much thought I made a vow to Tima that I would never give up on her. "I vow to you Tima that I will bring you back and we will be reunited but for now all I can do is to continue living my life dreams of yesterday. Live my life of the good time we had until we meet again. And I when we meet again Tima, I will tell you my feelings of you, my true feelings." I left the room, and went to bed for the night dreaming of memories of happy times.

Author's Note: The Title of the Chapter is a verse from the song "I Can't Stop Loving You" by Ray Charles. Go to the Metropolis website which is powered through Sony Pictures. The song according to the website is Kenichi's feelings towards Tima. Please read and review I will continue to type more chapters. Uncle Shunsaku will read Kenichi's letter in the next chapter. Thank you for your time and your patience. P. Wimbs


	3. 2 Uncle's Words of Comfort

Metropolis

Revelation, Reflections, and Resurrection

Chapter 2

Uncle's Words of Comfort and Encouragement

This chapter will touch on Shunsaku and the past between him and Kenichi. It will also address the oncoming letter written in the last chapter and how the private detective reaches out to his nephew. Chapter 2 takes place a few days after Chapter 1.

Detective Shunsaku Ban had been in Tokyo for a month and there were a lot of things that had to be done before he could go home. However, the detective as he works on closing the case of Dr. Laughton, he can't for a second get his mind off Kenichi. As the Detective sits behind his desk he stops working, and leans back in his chair to think.

Shunsaku's POV

"Kenichi," the detective says to himself as ponders over the past and how far he and Kenichi have come from being total strangers to becoming a family. "It feels like yesterday, you couldn't stand being around me, you wouldn't say a word to me and I thought that this relationship would be all for naught and now look at you. I'm back home while you made the decision to stay in Metropolis." (Author's POV) The Detective remembers when Kenichi was very young and timid did not say too much. (Shunsaku's POV) I remember how I ask a question and you would say words like fine and okay to quickly drop the matter but deep down I felt something else was wrong. I still don't know what the problem was, but you did not trust me and kept your distance.

I do remember one incident when you came home and ran to your room. I was in the living room tending to paperwork, I called for you but you ran to your room and locked the door. I got up went to your door asking to be let in, I ended up talking in the hallway. I remember telling you that it has been hard trying to move forward without your mother and I know how you felt. You and I have not had the best relationship and it has been tough. I know its hard trying to get adjusted to a new environment and trying to live on but you are not alone. It has been hard on me to lose my sister but God has given me someone to remember her by and that someone is you. I wish that your mother was here but all we have in this world is each other and we must make the best of it. We have to work together, be able to communicate and trust one another. Give me a chance to help you deal with whatever bothering you. I will not watch you live your life in the past, keep your issues to yourself and be depressed. I love you Kenichi, and I will do anything to help you get through your pain but give me the chance to be not just your uncle but your friend. After saying those words I noticed the door had opened, I stepped back I saw Kenichi was standing in the doorway. Kenichi had tears in his eyes, I went over and held him in my arms telling him you are never alone. After that I too shed tears because at that moment Kenichi had finally allowed to me to be part of his life.

Author's POV

Shunsaku sits up to look at his clock and realized that it was getting late. The detective decided to take some the incomplete work home to finish but as he leaves for the night Kenichi was still on his mind. He leaves the office and takes the train home while on the train he begins to thumb through the files concerning Dr. Laughton and his ties to Duke Red. Shunsaku just sits there and thinks about Metropolis and what would the future bring for the now shattered city. He remembers the fascist style of attacks the Marduks conducted on robots. He remembers the sentiments of the citizens in Zone 1 and how fed up they were to have their future stomped on by the state. Shunsaku concluded that unless Metropolis changes its way there will be no closure. Metropolis regardless of how many times it's rebuilt, the city will collapse and those same issues that caused its destruction will multiply.

Shunsaku get off the train with a briefcase of files and papers heading home. When the detective arrives, he opens the mailbox and grabs the mail. The Detective with his briefcase and the mail struggles to open the door. Shunsaku puts the briefcase down and manages to open the door with the mail in the one hand and key in another. After Shunsaku opens the door he flips through the mail discarding the junk mail. While checking his mail he forgets about the briefcase and hurries to retrieve it. As the detective went to the door for his briefcase, the mail he sat on the table fell on the floor. When Shunsaku returned he noticed the mail on the floor has he went to gather up the mail, a letter from Metropolis grabs his attention.

Shunsaku's POV

When I saw the letter I was stunned, how can the mail in Metropolis be in circulation when it's completely in ruins. I looked at the front of the envelope and saw my name and then I saw Kenichi's name right over the top of the source the mailing address, Hotel Coconut. I dropped everything and sat down excited that my nephew has already sent me a letter, I opened it and began reading. As I read I was excited about the progress Kenichi and the worker robots have made finding Tima' parts. When Kenichi mentioned the notebook I couldn't help but look over at my briefcase because I was in possession of Dr. Laughton's notebook. When I interrupted Duke Red and informed Tima what would happen if she merged with the thrown Duke Red confronted me. I show him how I knew of Tima's inner and outer workings by throwing the book down, but why Duke Red did not retrieve the book I do not have a clue. But when everybody started to file out when Tima announced her intention to destroy the human race I retrieved the book. Now it is obvious that in order to bring Tima back Kenichi will need the notebook to assist him.

I read on to find out that Mr. Notalin was reinstated by Mayor Lyon as Police Superintendent. I was happy that Mr. Notarlin authorized to have Pero rebuilt for his attempt to peacefully stop the revolution. But as I read on I noticed Kenichi was not saying anything about himself he was writing about all the good news with the city and Tima. Not to say it's bad but when a letter is in a form that talks about the good first not the bad it often leads to something wrong. But I wanted to know how is Kenichi doing? How is he dealing with his loss because deep down I know he and Tima were very close. When I did not see Tima by Kenichi's side after the Ziggurat's explosion I knew the inevitable had happened. I want to know how Kenichi taking care of himself in a city that is torn by its political, social, and industrial problems as well the soon emotional and psychological state of the people. But it did not take long to get to the point in which some of the bad news would be told.

When read the last words of the last sentence, "but lately some other news has not been so good" I knew something was wrong in Metropolis and Kenichi needed somebody to reach out to and that someone was me, his uncle. I took a deep breath before reading as I then began to read what was troubling Kenichi. The first thing I read was how he managed to free Tima from the throne. I was terribly upset when I read of how Tima died and when the robots gathered around Kenichi with Tima's parts chanting her name. I continue to read on when came across the reason why Kenichi chose to stay in Metropolis. I never knew why Kenichi decided to stay in Metropolis and I was not going to push him on the matter. What really grabbed my attention was when Kenichi blamed himself for not being able to defend Tima. It became painfully clear that Kenichi was in mourning and he was now writing this letter to me as a cry for help. I read on to discover some of the signs of Kenichi's suffering, from blaming himself for things that was out of hands to sleep deprivation. When I reach the part of the letter about the bond being formed that also told me that Tima meant a lot to Kenichi and vice versa.

Kenichi's letter as I read on got to the part that was main reason for him writing because he misses both Tima and I. And now Kenichi needs me to help him so he can bring back his friend and companion. I would read the rest carefully as he asked for my return in Metropolis and Kenichi's words of thanks for being there for him and for his upbringing. When I reached the end of the letter, I closed it and placed it on the table. I sat in the chair, thinking about what to do, I had to close the case of Dr. Laughton. But Kenichi needs my help but it does not mean I have to leave right away. (Author's POV) After an hour of thinking and consideration of his obligations to his uncle and as well to his clients, the detective made his decision. (Shunsaku's POV) For right now I will finish closing the case on Laughton and I will send Kenichi the notebook and when I am finished then I will go to Metropolis. I remembered something in the letter about Kenichi wanting to help the city, deep down I too want to contribute to the cause. I remember when we first arrived in Metropolis how happy the people were as they welcomed us. I also remember the crowd during the Ziggurat celebration, and the outpouring of enthusiasm and patriotism that existed that is what I miss about Metropolis. When I left Metropolis and I looked down at the ruins from the plane, it felt as if something was telling me that this not goodbye for you will return one day. I know that one day I will return to Metropolis to be reunited with my nephew and with Tima but it will not be in the old Metropolis, but a new Metropolis. I just hope that with the new Metropolis, with the lessons from the past in mind, the word citizen will not only pertain to just humans but to robots. And Metropolis' true destiny will come to fruition.

Author's POV

Shunsaku rises from his chair with the letter in hand and heads to his desk where he keeps a notebook he opens it and as he opens it he looks at the pictures of him and Kenichi over the years. The detective now preparing to write to his nephew opens up the letter to guide him.

Dear Kenichi,

It has been a month since I have seen you and I miss you very much. I'm glad to hear that you and your friends have been successful in finding Tima's part. I have to tell you that the notebook is not in Metropolis, it is here with me. I remember you were still unconscious when Duke Red led Tima towards the throne. Tima was confused over what Duke Red said about her not being fully completed. Tima thought that her emotions, morality and her abilities to care and love others were enough to be human and nothing else. That when I cut in and told Tima what Duke Red was trying so hard to conceal about her merging with the throne to become an unemotional tool to rule the world. Duke Red asked me how I knew and showed him by revealing the notebook and I threw it down. It was when Tima announced that she would destroy the human race that everybody began filing out and you ran towards Tima. I grabbed the notebook, and since you need it Kenichi I will send it to Metropolis as soon as possible.

When I read the letter, Kenichi I was sadden to hear you were having problems dealing with Tima's death. I recall I telling you there was nothing we could do for Tima and that was not her, you didn't believe me because you had faith in her. When you pulled Tima from the throne and she tried to take your life you still had that unshakeable faith in her. Kenichi, when Tima regained control of herself you tried to save Tima but she lost her grip you still had faith in her. Kenichi you witness her life and her death and I am sorry to see you in such an emotional state. I want to make this point very clear to you Kenichi, is not your fault for what led to Tima's death. Kenichi you have blamed yourself for so much and you feel that you failed Tima, you are wrong. Tima knows what you have done and she would not want you remembering her this way. Kenichi when you lunged at Rock and he took you out Tima was there she saw what lengths you would go to protect her. Kenichi you told Tima to grab the gun, while you were struggling with Rock. Even as Tima stood there with the gun scared she was trying to protect you. And as Duke Red led her to the car she was worried about you. When I reactivated Tima after being kidnapped by Rock, she was asking for you wanting to know where you were. In the Ziggurat, Tima was the first person to see those Marduks dragged you in and held you as those Marduks let you go she was worried about you. These things I am telling you Kenichi, shows how Tima cares for you and just as you put your life on the line to save her, Tima has done the same for you. Kenichi do not do this to yourself or to Tima, she would want you to keep her memory alive, especially when you are determined to bring her back. Kenichi, you and your friends will succeed because of your determination. Kenichi use your determination as strength to take care of the business at hand. Kenichi, grieve for Tima take time to remember and mourn her passing but do not blame or deprive yourself of rest in the process. You have come a long way Kenichi now I need you to stand up and take charge of your life.

Kenichi I remember when you were little, you avoided me and chose to keep things to yourself. But after while Kenichi you to let me in and we dealt with whatever was bothering you. Now I need you to continue to open up for Tima's sake continue to talk to your friends in the movement. When I'm done with my work here in Tokyo I would like to thank your friends personally for helping you. I would like to comeback to Metropolis someday hopefully to live there because I do wish to help the city in someway. I figured Kenichi we both helped Metropolis in a way with the Ziggurat and the reaction from the robots as they stormed the place. But it will take time and the people must accept some the responsibility for what happened to their city and must accept that the time for change is now.

Kenichi I want you to continue to work on Tima and deal with your loss but do it right. I will get the notebook out to you as soon as possible. Continue to talk with your friends from the movement and stay strong. When I'm done in Tokyo I will come back to Metropolis but keep your head up. I want to thank you for the kind words you wrote in the letter. Most of the thanks goes to you Kenichi because like I said that day when I held you in that hallway that all we have is each other and we must make the best of it.

You can do it Kenichi, keep a clear mind and keep your eye on the task at hand. Kenichi the next time you're facing a problem and need help, deal with the problem when it occurs and not when it too late. Talk to your friends and write me when faced with a problem, what advice we have for you can and will be helpful to you. Tima and I may not be with you in presence but we will always be with you in spirit, get Tima rebuilt soon so all three of us can finally be reunited. I love you Kenichi and hope that everything will work out for you and if you did me for anything I am always here. And thank you for writing me my beloved nephew.

You can do it Kenichi I believe in you. Kenichi you will always be in my thoughts and my prayers, my nephew.

From your uncle with love,

Shunsaku Ban

Author's POV

After the detective wrote the letter he shed a tear knowing it had been a while he since he saw his nephew and happy and amazed of how far Kenichi and come. Shunsaku put the letter in an envelope to go to out with the rest of tomorrow's mail. As he put the finishing touches on the letter he shook his head and said, "You can do it Kenichi I truly believe in you." After he says those words Shunsaku thinking of his nephew and those last words in the letter bows his head and prays,

Shunsaku's POV

_Father, I want to thank you for bringing Kenichi into my life. At first he was withdrawn and did not trust me but with your help he opened up and accepted me not just as an uncle but as a trusted friend. I thank you for all the experiences and memories that we have shared. And I am looking forward to more experiences not only with Kenichi but with Tima when they're reunited. Father, it has been a month since I've seen Kenichi and he's going through some hardships with the loss of Tima. Father please bless him and protect him. Father I ask that you to give him strength to deal with the problems he faces. Father let him know that he's never alone that I'm there in spirit and that you are watching over him. Father I ask that you help him in his efforts to bring back Tima guide his heart, his hands and his footsteps in my absence so that he is successful. Let him know that his uncle loves him and that one day all three of us will be reunited._

_Father I ask that you to touch the citizens of Metropolis and help them through this tragedy. Touch them father, give them guidance to make the wrongs of the past right. Help the citizens realize that they are all affected by this tragedy and they will need to work together to get through their hardships. Father I ask that you bless Mayor Lyon, comfort him and help him overcome his emotional pain. Guide the mayor so he can lead the citizens and begin the painful and tough task of building a new Metropolis. I ask Father that you bless all parties in conflict to the leaders of anti-robot and anti-human groups to the members of the movement. Help them come to the table to work out their differences so they can too can help build a Metropolis for all to live and reap the rewards and the benefits that shall soon come. These things I ask in your name, Amen. _

Author's POV

When Shunsaku is done praying, he leaves the living room for the kitchen to prepare his dinner. After preparing his dinner, Shunsaku takes his briefcase, plate and drink to his room for the night.

Author's Notes: I had some problems when the computer could not load this chapter from my floppy. So I had to run to the Community College to repair the disk hoping that this Chapter was not damaged in anyway thankfully there was none. Getting back to the chapter, the creator of Metropolis, Osamu Tezuka has not given history about Kenichi's family and how he and his uncle had gotten close over the years. So I created the best possible scenario that would describe the relationship between Kenichi and his uncle before coming to Metropolis. In the next chapter, Atlas gets released from the hospital and meets Kenichi since their run-in with Rock and the letter from his uncle arrives. As always please read and review your feedback and criticism is important to me in how I approach each chapter. I am writing this story as a sequel to the movie and your feedback helps me writes my ideas for each chapter before typing it. Until next time, I thank you for reading and for your patience P. Wimbs.


	4. 3 A Reunion, the Truth and a Letter Pt1

Metropolis

Revelation, Reflections, and Resurrection

Chapter 3 Part I

A Reunion, the Truth and the Letter

This chapter takes place the week after Chapter 2. The chapter covers the past month from Atlas' POV, from the altercation between Rock and Kenichi to Atlas' time in the hospital. Atlas will remember the two days (of how he met Kenichi) before the Revolution and destruction of the city. Atlas and Kenichi reunite since the Revolution and Atlas will hear the truth from Kenichi about the real reason why he is in Metropolis. Finally, the letter from Shunsaku Ban arrives with some important advice and information. Please refer tothe notes at the end of the chapter for an explanation, thank you.

Author's POV

Atlas wakes up this morning in a hospital bed for the last time. Atlas has been a patient at Metropolis Memorial Hospital since the day of the Revolution. Dr. Andrews, who has been caring for Atlas, has informed him that he is now well enough to be released.

Atlas' POV

It has been a month since the Revolution and I have been lying in this hospital bed since I got out of surgery, which was a day after paramedics brought me in. I think about the revolution and what things that can should have done differently. I remember the talk I had with that man on the plan of action and when to start the offensive. I placed my trust in the hands of a city official and he backstabs not only me but also every citizen in Zone 1. The lead doctor/surgeon was Dr. Thomas Andrews, he came in amazed at my recovery. When the doctor had finished my check-up and physical he sat down told me that I almost died. Dr. Andrews told me that I was found outside Metropolis Central Station unconscious and clinging to life. The doctor explained what happened at Central Station.

"The medics told me when they arrived, two of them tended to you while the other questioned the guards. The guards said that when they saw you a young boy and girl and a man were outside. The man was searching for his nephew named Kenichi and when a young boy presumably Kenichi appeared, a young girl was with him. That is when you showed up mortally wounded and Kenichi saw you and tried to help." said Dr. Andrews before I interrupted him and told him what I remembered about that day.

"As Kenichi was helping me, Rock leader of the Marduk Party arrived. Rock if I remember was looking for Kenichi and the young girl. I remember before the Revolution that I found Kenichi and the young girl the chase through Zone 1 by the Marduks. Getting back to the commotion outside Central Station, Rock wanted Kenichi to turn the girl over but the uncle must have said something to Rock. Whatever the uncle said infuriated Rock to shoot him. That is all I can remember about that day." I said to Dr. Andrews as I had my eyes closed leaning back in my chair trying to remember that day.

"Atlas things have indeed changed in Metropolis since that day. The city of Metropolis is in no position to do anything but clean up and rebuild after the Ziggurat was destroyed" the Dr. Andrews told me. "What happened to the Ziggurat?" I said the doctor. Dr. Andrews gestured towards the window and told me to see for myself.

As I got out of bed I parted the curtains to look outside, what I saw shocked me. What I saw was the city of Metropolis in ruins. As I look outside something immediately grabs my attention. I look far off in the distance to see that the tallest building in Metropolis was not there, that building was the Ziggurat. The Ziggurat completed after years of construction was no more. I remember the weeklong celebrations that were to take place. The only question that comes to mind is what happened to the Ziggurat and how can this towering behemoth be destroyed? What caused the Ziggurat's destruction and when did this occur? I have been in the hospital since the week of the Ziggurat was completed and this occurs. As I look out the window at the city, some parts were unaffected but the area near and around the Ziggurat were gone.

The doctor came up to the window and he said as he looks out at the city, "this is Metropolis as of now and the Ziggurat caused this damage. I am releasing you today because you are physically capable of taking care of yourself, and I have fulfilled my obligation in caring for you. Atlas, this city is in mourning and whatever plans you had before this city's demise put them aside. What we need now is change and if you can bring that change then do it. However, keep in mind that progress will not be made in huge steps it takes time and hard work.," said Dr. Andrews as he gave me a serious look telling me I knew your plans then and I am confident that you will succeed where others have failed.

Dr Andrews was about to leave when he turned around and faced me. Dr. Andrews said, "I almost forgot, the first thing I would do is find out what happened to Kenichi, his uncle and that young girl. Atlas maybe they can shed some light on what happened to them and the Ziggurat. Atlas use this time to think about the future and your place in life. If you are serious about changing the way the less fortunate are treated, then you must reach out to the people who live above Zone 1 because now everybody is in the same boat." Dr. Andrews after those words, left the room to get my release forms, prescription for my chest and additional paperwork I needed to sign or take with me.

Author's POV

Atlas continues to look outside his room window at the city of Metropolis. As he looks outside all he can think about is the residents in Zone 1. How are they dealing with this tragedy? However, Atlas is thinking about Kenichi and the girl what happened to them and where are they? Did they survive somehow? Did the Marduks get to them? All these questions from Kenichi and the girl to the city kept bothering him.

As I wait, I take the time to think about what Dr. Andrews said earlier and what I needed to do. The first thing was to find Kenichi, his uncle, and the little girl to find out what happened to them. However, I wonder did they survive did Rock harm them? In addition, if they survived Rock and the Ziggurat accident where are they now? I cannot stop thinking about what happened at Central Station I hope that they are all right. I remember the talk with Kenichi about how the revolution was going to destroy the Ziggurat. I did not imagine that someone or something else would destroy the Ziggurat within a week after its completion. At this moment that is besides the fact, what matters is where Kenichi, his uncle and that girl. In addition, two what is the current state of the movement that many of us worked so hard to build.

What nags me about the first thought is when I first met Kenichi and that girl. I think back to Kenichi and the girl that was with him. I do not know the reason why Rock was after Kenichi and his friend. However, there is something else after much thought something Kenichi did not want to divulge or did not know. Especially when Rock offered that, he would allow Kenichi to walk away if he turned that girl over. What does Rock want with this girl and how important is she if Rock is trying to kill her? I remember the night I walked out of the corridor to see a Marduk running from that old factory then seconds later the old factory is in flames. I remember while the firefighting robots were tending to the fire, I mentioning an old person coming and going from the factory. Kenichi's uncle showed me a photo of a person and asked me to verify the identity of the person in question. When I verified that the person in the photo was indeed the old man, the uncle and Kenichi went ahead to try to rescue the man. The last time I saw Kenichi that night was when his uncle told him to go around back. After that, the rest is history, but as I think of those two days, more questions pop up. Now I sit here trying to tie together what the Marduks and Kenichi, his uncle and the girl all have in common. I remember when I asked Kenichi where you from and why you here, he said that he was with his uncle and that his uncle was a private detect- - and almost blurt out something else but changed it to reporter at the last second. I thought back to the question again to notice his response and thought about the incident at Central Station where the uncle, Kenichi and the girl all met.

Author's POV

After carefully thinking of the two occasions, Atlas spent with Kenichi, seeing Kenichi and his uncle in attempting to save the old man from the burning factory. In addition, the conversation Atlas had with Kenichi and the girl after hiding them from the Marduks, he was finally able to put it some this together.

Atlas' POV

I've finally put this together, Kenichi's uncle is a detective. The old man in the picture must have been a witness or a fugitive, and the detective was sent to Metropolis to apprehend him. The fire by the Marduks was set to cover up whatever was inside. Whatever the old man was working on was supposed to be destroyed. Unfortunately for the Marduks Kenichi discovered the secret contents and that is why the Marduks were after him. Nevertheless, one question remains unanswered, how does the girl tie in to all of this and what does Rock want with her? I realized Kenichi lied to me and I'm little hurt. However, I realize why Kenichi lied, his intentions was not to hurt anyone but to protect someone. I too would not divulge information if my life was in danger. I can relate to what Kenichi was going through. When I meet with Kenichi, we will rehash through everything that happened and I will have a clear understanding of what was going on at the time.

Dr. Andrews returned with the release papers and some pills for me to take now. The doctor gave me a piece of paper with a prescription on it and instructions. I signed my name and taken the prescription, after that the doctor walk with me to the elevator. When the car arrived, I stepped inside as I was about to press the button for the ground floor, when the doctor came forth and extended his hand and said for me to be careful. I shook his hand and thanked him for caring for me. The doctor said, "No problem and Atlas remember what I told you about your future I am serious, good luck" with that Dr. Andrews released my hand and smiled. The doctor said, "What are you waiting for, go on and find Kenichi and the others," I let go of the open button and doors closed. As the elevator went down, I thought about how I would repay Dr. Andrews for taking me in and caring for me. As I reached the ground floor, I walked out and saw people walking down the halls and stretchers going in different directions. At that moment, as I saw doctors and medics still tending to the wounded that Metropolis is still reeling from what happened last month. As I carefully walked through the melee of stretchers, I made it to the exit and thought now it is time to see what have been missing for a month.

I walked the through the automated doors I saw for the first time Metropolis as it lay in ruins. I walked down the street and saw the devastation that it suffered. I look up in the sky and saw railcar lines that were usually busy disconnected. As I continue my walk through the ruined city, I come across a hole in the road and as I look down, I see that parts of Zone 1 are covered with debris from the surface. I do not bother to go further since it might be dangerous so I had to turn around and find another way to Zone 1.

Author's POV

Atlas' for three hours had to trek his way through every possible street and alley that were passable. At times, he had walkthrough buildings that would lead to another street or passageway. During his walk, Atlas watched people picking up bricks that use to be their homes and putting them aside. Other times Atlas witnessed the rescue of a young boy that was trapped in the ruins and robots and humans working together to build temporary shelters for the homeless. Through his journey, Atlas realized that the citizens of Metropolis despite their differences are working together. However, the true test will come when the city is rebuilt. Will the city revert to disenfranchising citizens and robots before the tragedy or will it finally realize that Metropolis' future is dependent on both humans (regardless of class) and robots. As Atlas finally nears a passageway, he immediately takes cover so that no one spots him. When the coast is finally clear, Atlas moves forward slowly then walks down the steps leading to a tunnel and into Zone 1.

Atlas' POV

As I entered the passageway from the surface, I see citizens and robots who reside in Zone 1 seeking shelter. Usually when humans in this area come across a robot, that robot is destroyed. Now after the destruction, both humans and robots are now working together especially after the tragedy. As I exit the tunnel, I finally get to see the damage to Zone 1 from ground zero. At first, I was speechless I did not know what to say or do. I walked forward and saw the main street usually leading to the police station destroyed. The street was covered with debris most of the damage is very familiar. There was writing on the side which gave it away, the damage to Zone 1 was from the Ziggurat. As I look at the damage, one of my comrades from the Resistance found me. As I was reading the writing from the destroyed Ziggurat, I heard my name being called in the distance. "Atlas" "Yo, Atlas" At first I did not know where it was coming from, but I quickly went in the direction of the calls until I found him. I at first did not recognize him until he removed his hat. It was my comrade in arms, Anton. Anton was my deputy in the movement, the last time I saw him was during the revolution in which I nearly died and he survived, I am happy but here I am speechless.

Author's POV

Anton and Atlas stood their ground for nearly a minute until the Anton made the first move and approached Atlas.

Anton's POV

I have been searching for Atlas for a long time and now after a month of searching I have found him and now I cannot move. After which seemed an eternity I made the first move, as I got closer to Atlas, he looked happy but as I neared him, he looked tired and defeated. I finally closed the distance and since I could not speak, I did the next best thing to extend my right hand. Atlas extends his hand and we shook and hugged each other. After our hug, we sat amongst the rubble and talked.

"So what happened to you, where have you been for the last month," said Anton as he sits on a chair after wiping the debris away.

"Well," Atlas started before taking a deep breath, "I have been in Metropolis Memorial since the revolution." "I was shot in the chest and I limped to Central Station where I was found by Kenichi, the little girl and his uncle the supposed private detective. I lost consciousness during a confrontation between the three and Rock, when I woke up I was in the hospital."

"Kenichi, his uncle, and that girl were there with you," Anton said. "Yes Kenichi saw me as I rounded the corner of Central Station. Kenichi tried to help me when Rock appeared and told him to not to move that when I lost consciousness," said Atlas.

"What do you mean _supposed_ to be a private journalist," Anton said as he looked at Atlas wondering what brought that out.

"Kenichi lied to us about them being in Metropolis," said Atlas as he looked around Zone 1 still accessing the damage.

"Why would Kenichi lie to us about his uncle?" Anton said with a concerned look.

"Because Kenichi's uncle is a private detective, they came to Metropolis to arrest or protect that old guy that was going in and out of that factory," Atlas said calmly as he told Anton the truth. Atlas continued to answer his comrade's question, "the Marduks were chasing after Kenichi and that girl because they were trying to cover up whatever activity that was going on in that factory and (Anton cuts Atlas off) Kenichi and that girl must have discovered something that was intended to be destroyed," Anton concluded after cutting Atlas off.

"Exactly," Atlas said, "I remember seeing Kenichi and his uncle going inside the factory, the uncle entered through a window and Kenichi went around back the factory," said Anton as he remembers the night of the fire. "The question I have for Kenichi if I ever see him, what happened to that girl," Atlas said. "And I want to know was that girl in the factory or did she meet Kenichi somewhere along the way between the fire and when we found them," Atlas said as he looks at Anton who was also thinking of the same thing.

"I haven't seen Kenichi since I have been in the hospital," Atlas said.

"Anton have you seen Kenichi lately," Atlas asked Anton concerned about the young boy. "I have seen Kenichi off and on Atlas," Anton said.

"Where have you seen Kenichi and what has he been up to lately," Atlas said.

"Kenichi has been on the surface near the Ziggurat and an entrance to Zone 1," Anton said to Atlas. Anton continues, "Kenichi has been depressed since that girl died the night Ziggurat blew up. And every day Kenichi and several robots from Zones 1 and 3 go to the Ziggurat to search for her."

Atlas looks at Anton with deep concern and sadness as he thinks of Kenichi. "Have you spoken to Kenichi about what happened," Atlas asked Anton. I tried talking to him but he does not want to talk. However, I did tell him that it would be best to write his uncle, Anton said.

"So his uncle left for Japan leaving Kenichi in Metropolis," said Atlas.

"Yes, but Kenichi made the decision to stay in Metropolis and he's been staying with some robots since the day after the Ziggurat blew up," Anton explained.

"We had Kenichi write home because we believe that was in his best interest. Also we found out that Kenichi has been searching for that girl," Anton says as he worries about the Kenichi too.

"I am worried about Kenichi especially if he continues to search for that girl in his condition we have to find him and find him now," Atlas says to Anton with determination and deep concern in his voice.

Atlas rise up to his feet and asked Anton, "Anton can you take me to where Kenichi is staying it is time we talk to him about what happened after the revolution and how that girl got killed." Anton gets up and directs Atlas in the direction of Zone 1's Emerald Street Market (ethnic/cultural district).

Author's POV

As Anton and Atlas proceed through Zone 1, many people cheer as Atlas walks by as many thought that he had died. The people's cheers get louder seeing Atlas for the first time since the revolution showing their appreciation and thankful to see that their leader is alive. As the two leaders approach Emerald Street, they take an entrance that leads to the surface. Anton and Atlas then exits and find themselves two blocks away from Ground Zero, the Ziggurat. When Anton and Atlas arrived at Ground Zero, Atlas saw up close for the first time what is left of the Ziggurat.

Atlas' POV

When I saw what remained of the Ziggurat was awestruck I could not believe that such a building can cause this much damage. As I walk with Anton through the rubble to Kenichi's we see how the four outer towers connected with the center tower. However, I cannot understand why Duke Red would build such a behemoth in the first place. As Anton and I walk along, we look at the only remaining statue of a Babylonian soldier on horseback. As Anton and I continue walking, we come to the end of the site and look up to see what used to be the underpass. Anton and I walk underneath the underpass to our destination.

As Anton and I leave the site we come to the underside of town, we see robots and humans foraging, searching and picking up debris as they are now trying to rebuild what left of their lives. Anton leading the way turns right into a building that is nestled between two buildings. The two buildings on each side had roof damages and took the brunt of the damages sparing the shorter building we entered. As we entered the building, we see robots gathering material and supplies. From there I look around and become amazed at what is going on. Anton takes the time to tell me the truth about Kenichi's intentions in part saving the rest for when the young man in question can explain himself.

"Atlas, Kenichi and these robots have been searching for parts every since the day after the Ziggurat was destroyed," said Anton as he explains to Atlas. "Parts for what Anton," Atlas says to Anton wondering why Kenichi would be looking for parts if he supposed to be looking for that girl.

"I do not know Atlas we will have to ask Kenichi that question," Anton says amazed as he watched the robot at work before finally moving along.

(Author's POV)

Anton and Atlas proceeded up the steps, as they hear the robots at the top of the steps working.

(Atlas' POV)

When Anton and I reached the top of the steps, we turned left into a room and saw some robots working on a chamber large for a person to enter. As I proceeded down the hall, we passed other rooms that were empty. At the end of the hall was I saw another flight of stairs leading to another floor I motioned to Anton to come on. As I proceeded up the steps with Anton slowly behind I heard a radio playing in the distance. When I proceeded up the second flight of stairs, I came to a stop.

On the top floor of the building, I saw a desk with paper and blueprints to my left and a couch across from the desk. As I walked down the hall, I saw three rooms in which three doors opened. The first room was a makeshift kitchen, the second room was a bedroom with a mattress and frame on the floor. The third room I looked was more of a study with more blueprints and notes on top of a table than on the desk with schematics and books. In addition to this third room, there were more parts in this area including clothes and shoes. I left the room and walked down the hall as Anton tired from walking sat on the couch to rest.

When I reached the end of the hall, I turned right where there were two more rooms and the radio was at its loudest. I slowly walked down the hall to the one of the rooms I hear water running which obviously tells me that the occupant was in the bathroom. Therefore, I walked down the hall until I hear the water shut off and then I stopped. I saw an Albert II cleaning robot come out of the other room. At that point I heard a voice in the bathroom say, "Fifi, is that you?" I look at the Albert II as the robot responds to the owner's voice, the person voice asked, "Fifi is someone there," at that point I knew that I was busted. The Albert II responded at that distant I saw the door open and out came the owner of that voice, Kenichi. I did not know what to do since it has been a long time, but after he turned saw Fifi and I standing there he said "Atlas" and walked over to greet me.

Kenichi's POV

When I opened up the door and saw Atlas standing next to Fifi I thought I saw a ghost. I thought Atlas, leader of the movement had died but here he was is in my makeshift home. I walked over to Atlas and as I walked over Atlas kneeled down and hugged me.

"Kenichi, it has been a month since I saw you and I am sorry for happened to your friend," Atlas said to me but how did he know about Tima I did not tell anyone that Tima died.

"Atlas how do you know what happened to Tima," I asked him. "Anton told me about what you been doing lately and how you been dealing with Tima's death," Atlas explained.

"I can't believe Tima's gone Atlas," I said to Atlas as we stood in the hallway. "Is Tima the girl you was with when the party hid you two from the Marduks, Kenichi," Atlas asked Kenichi. "Yes, Tima is the girl that was with me and she is the daughter of Duke Red," I told Atlas.

Author's POV

Atlas stood there and looked at Kenichi surprised at what he just heard and lost his footing. Atlas hit the floor and sat there as he looked at Kenichi. Kenichi surprised at what happened helped Atlas to his feet. When Atlas was able to regain his footing Atlas was determined to find out what happened. As Atlas regained his footing, he told Kenichi, we have to talk about what happened, Kenichi having finally gotten the truth out willingly agreed. The two men went into the main area where Anton was asleep on the couch. Upon Atlas sitting down Anton woke up while Kenichi brought the chair from the behind the desk and sat down.

Atlas' POV

After Kenichi and I sat down and Anton woke up, I took a deep breath before asking my first question. Not knowing where to start I asked the Kenichi most important question on my mind. "Why did you and your uncle come to Metropolis and why did you lie to me about his business as a reporter when he really was a private detective?" I asked Kenichi knowing now that he lied to me the first time. Kenichi looked at me in shock he knew that I figured out the truth. Kenichi's face expressed a look of resign and with another deep breath, Kenichi sat back in his chair and told me what I needed to hear.

"Before I say anything, I want to apologize for not telling you the truth, I did not mean any harm but I did it to protect Tima and me, because our lives were in danger." Kenichi said to me ashamed of his actions.

"Your apology is accepted Kenichi at first I did not know your situation completely." I said to him. I wanted Kenichi to know what I discovered, "However, as I sat in the hospital and thought back to what happened with your uncle and Tima I realized why you did it." Kenichi looked at me but that shameful look was gone and replaced with a smile.

"From now on you do not have to lie to me about anything, you can tell me whatever on your mind Kenichi and I will listen and help are we clear on that," I told Kenichi letting him know that he can trust me. Kenichi smiled and shook his head at my response. Now with a clean slate and with that question still in the air Kenichi finally told me the truth.

"My uncle and I came to Metropolis with an arrest warrant for a scientist named Dr. Laughton. Dr. Laughton was a scientist wanted for several animal rights violations as well as the trafficking of human organs," Kenichi told me.

"Therefore, your coming here had something to do with this Dr. Laughton." I asked Kenichi. "Yes, my uncle and I were accompanied by a robot detective because the police were shorthanded due to the Ziggurat celebrations, my uncle named him Pero. When you, my uncle, Pero, and I first met sort of, it was the night of the lab fire." Kenichi responded.

"Why was Dr. Laughton in Metropolis and why was the Marduks involved in the lab fire?" I asked. "Dr. Laughton was in Metropolis on commission from Duke Red to complete a superhuman. That superhuman was Tima, the daughter of Duke Red who died in the last war. Duke Red's plan was to rule the world by putting Tima on a throne in the Ziggurat and using Tima as a weapon for world domination. Rock believed that Duke Red should be the only one to sit the throne and rule the world. That is why Rock killed Dr. Laughton and set fire to the lab he intended to kill Tima and cover up what happened." Kenichi told me as he leans forward in his chair while I gather all the information.

"So Tima was a superhuman so tell me Kenichi what is a superhuman?" I asked him not knowing the true meaning. "A superhuman is created with emotions and morals that is part robot and part human. A superhuman through its organic and/or sympathetic parts can perform all the functions and senses of a human being." Kenichi explained to me.

"Did you know Tima was a superhuman Kenichi and when did you know this?" I asked him trying to understand when I met Tima I could not determine with naked eye if she was human or not. Kenichi thinking back to something said, "At first when I met Tima I thought that she was human and suffering from amnesia. Tima was also confused and did not know her place as either a human or a robot. When my uncle and I was in the Ziggurat, Rock shot Tima and then I saw her weeping oil then she realized that she was a robot." Kenichi told me as he sadly looked at me.

"Rock shot Tima because he believed that Duke Red should be the one to rule the world and Metropolis?" Kenichi shook his head at my question telling me that I was right. "Rock shot your uncle after Rock proposed to free you if you turned Tima over to him but your uncle knew that Rock would have eventually killed you? Again, Kenichi shook his head as I was on the right track.

I decided that all the information concerning the last two days were out in the open and decided to get the meat of the issue. I wanted Kenichi to tell me what happened the night the Ziggurat was destroyed and what happened to Tima. I have heard all that I can hear from Anton about Kenichi not wanting to talk about that night, but he needs to deals with this or it will indeed hurt him.

"Kenichi, I have some questions about what happened the night was Ziggurat destroyed, I know it is going to be hard for you to answer but I want you to open up to me if not anyone else." I told him reassuring him that I am here and that he can trust us.

"What happened that night between you, your uncle, Tima, Rock and Duke Red? And the hardest and most difficult question is what happen to Tima and how did she die?" I asked Kenichi as I looked at him I saw that uncomfortable look in his eyes as if he did not want to relive that day.

End of Chapter 3 Part 1

Author's Notes: I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. June was not a good month for me because I had to help my cousin and grandmother move from a house to an apartment and did not go well. I had otherfamily conflicts that interfered with the completion of Chapter 3 that is why there will be two parts to this chapter. Secondly, this chapter as of now is ten pages long if I had continued it would have been twenty. In Chapter 3 part 2, Kenichi will relive the night of Tima's death and the letter from his uncle arrives. Please feel free to review because your comments are very helpful. I thank you all for your patience and again I apologize for the long delay. P.Wimbs 7/09/05


End file.
